This invention relates to a light-emitting or luminous wristwatch, and more particularly to a wristwatch including a light-emitting element that can exhibit a novel visual effect.
There has been conventionally provided a wristwatch including a lighting device which permits time displayed on the wristwatch to be visible even at the night.
However, the lighting device exhibits only a practical-centered function of lightening a watch face, so that the wristwatch fails to exhibit a sense of play.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a luminous wristwatch which is capable of exhibiting a sense of play.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a luminous wristwatch which is capable of ensuring safety of a wristwatch wearer during walking or the like in the night.
In accordance with the present invention, a luminous wristwatch is provided. The luminous wristwatch includes a watch body, a watch face and a belt or wrist band member. The watch face and belt member each are provided with a plurality of light emitters which emit light upon feeding of electricity thereto. Also, the watch face and belt member each are formed to be light-permeable so that light emitted from the light emitters may be externally observed therethrough. The watch body is provided thereon with an operation button and a control section for controlling on-off operation of the light emitters upon operation of the operation button.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the watch body is provided with a sensor for detecting vibration applied to the wristwatch and/or inclination thereof and a control button for rendering the sensor effective. The control section controls on-off operation of the light emitters depending on the vibration and/or inclination during operation of the control button.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the light emitters each are constituted by an electroluminescent material. This permits display of a pattern or design of any desired configuration.